Something About Shadow
by Katraa
Summary: When a chao gets kicked out of this secret place all she wants is to live a normal life. But when she meets Shadow the Hedgehog, she does not know WHAT to think.


"Go, leave now you good for nothing chao!!"

Sitting near a river in a Jungle not far from Station Square sits a small white chao. Little orange tiger ears, paws, and a tail are visible. A Hero Chao, but non the less talkative. Drying her small crystal tears with her white paw she continued to cry.

"I'll show them, I'll show them all," She spoke in a low sad but angry voice. Pain filled her voice as she spoke.

Letting her paws in the water she sighed deeply and watched the small rapids pass her by. Curiously she jumped into the water. Feeling the rapids begin to pull her she jumped out.

"Stronger then I thought." Shrugging she began to walk to the deeper parts of the jungle. Beautiful green leaves and grand trees passed her bye. The path she was on was made of dirt and grass, seeing no one traveled this way often.

Continuing walking she noticed a small clearing not much bigger then a acre.

"What-?" She asked herself. Her voice no normal as high pitched and somewhat like Amy Rose's. Tilting her white chao head she decided to continue it.

About a half a hour later, the feeling of danger still about she hummed along trying to shake it off. It seemed like she was going in circles over and over again. Swearing that that rock she passed with the green moss was the same rock from fifth teen minutes ago she sat down.

"It's no use I'm going to be here forever! "She yelled throwing her chubby paws in the air and lowering her head. The wet grass made it even worse. Although it was a somewhat safe jungle she had her doubts.

"I better just head back and beg forgiveness," She spoke in a low disgusted manor.

A low brush of leaves came from above her, soft but noticeable. Perking her ears up she looked up into the vast darkness.

"Uh Who's there.."She spoke shaking a bit. Voice trembling she walked back from the tree. Repeating the question her tail swished afraid but curious. Now in the sun light you could notice a bad scar on her upper back. A scar she would never forget..

The leaves shuck again, this time louder. Pausing she hissed. The creature moved about and jumped to another tree.

"Hey, come back!" She yelled chasing after it to the tree. Slipping occasionally on the grass she panted.

The forest fell dead silent. The only thing to be heard was her breath and the creatures.

"Please, I won't hurt you,' She seemed curious now, not afraid. Hearing a big sigh the chao jumped back.

Appearing from the tree's shadows was a black hedgehog. Sleek black fur and piercing red eyes stood visible. Six pointed black quills with red tips extended from its back. A small patch of white on its chest stood the center of attention.

"No way it's"Quickly she shut her mouth with her paw. The creature stared at her.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog, and I presume you have no ill will to go blabbering that I'm here..."He gave an evil scowl seemingly as a threat. The chao shuddered back as the hedgehog made the threat.

"No, no! I am a weakling I won't, promise," She spoke walking up to him. He gave her a confused look.

"And you are..?" Puzzlement filled his red fiery eyes.

"Tiger" She spoke proudly.

"Right," Shadow commented as he stared at her with suspicion. Crossing his arms he leaned back against the tree in the shadows, hidden.

"So your Shadow," She spoke wide eyes. Forgetting who she was talking to she bounced up and down happily chirping. For about five minutes she sang "Mary Had a Little Lamb".

Getting angry Shadow uncrossed his arms.

"Would you stop that you chao!?" He yelled pulling Tiger to his face in an angry manor. With a big gulp Tiger nodded her white chao head quickly. Sighing he let Tiger to the ground.

"You have some issues," Tiger spoke laughing to herself swishing her tiger tail. Squinting his red eyes he grabbed her by the tail and hoisted her up.

"I suggest you shut your mouth if you want to live," He spoke angrily almost growling. Tiger, who quickly shut up nodded and jumped down.

Kicking a rock against the cold grass she laid down bored. Twitching her ears with every small sound in the woods she amused herself. Rocking her head back and forth she began to pick at a small blade of grass.

Shadow, on the other hand, was sitting under the tree staring at his Green Chaos Emerald. Eyes staring blankly into space, hands tightly clenched around the cold and smooth surface, he breathed deeply.

_Soon, I will show them all, Revenge is bitter sweet, they all shall die. I promise you. I promise you Maria. _Shadow thought to himself.

Closing his eyes he breathed deeply and fell into a nap. Tiger, who was watching him laughed.

"He's such a baby!" Falling on the ground she quickly got up brushing off the wet grass.

"I hate grass," She whispered not wanting to anger her new found friend well um companion. Heavily breathing she stared at the Chaos Emerald with interest.

"So shiny..."She began moving her head side to side staring at it. Twitching her foot with excitement she went over to Shadow.

"Maybe just a peak," She began moving closer to the green emerald.

Snoring softly Shadow twitched his left black ear. The emerald, still tightly in his grasp, shone in the afternoon sunlight.

Tiger, who was inches away from the emerald, slowly moved closer. Reaching out her chubby tiger paws she grabbed the emerald.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shadow yelled jumping up in the air from the force of Tiger grabbing the emerald.

Tiger fell back quickly from Shadow's arise. Shadow stared at Tiger and the emerald.

"Give it back..."He spoke ready to kill her if she refused.


End file.
